That One Question
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: When Renesmee asks Edward "where do babies come from?" hilarity ensues. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.


_Holla everyone! Yeah I know I haven't posted anything in like months so this is just some stupid story I wrote out of pure boredom and decided to post it. Yeah I know it sucks really bad. There is a second part to it and if I get 10 reviews ill update. So read and review if you want (I'm not a fan of people who like beg you to review so if you don't want to you don't have to but any reviews- flames too- are appreciated. Enjoy…_

_I was sitting in my room with a book and my TV on. Though it was really just background noise. It was my favorite show: Jon and Kate plus 8. I loved watching people have normal lives. Well semi-normal._

_Then the show turned to the baby story. I had never seen this show before and I was intrigued. Though the preview would be enough to turn anyone away from it. All the blood and gore. Well the blood part wasn't so bad fro this physically 5 year old vampire. The gore was a bit more though so I turned it off._

_Then a question stuck me. Were do babies come from? How do they get in their mothers stomach? Was I the only one in the world who didn't know? Why did their have to be a boy and a girl? I guessed daddy would know. I mean I am his baby (normally I would ask momma but she was gone to grandpa Charlie's house). He would for sure know._

_I found my dad playing his piano. It was my lullaby so he must have heard me coming. I sat next to him on the bench and he kissed my forehead._

"_Daddy, I have a question," I asked in a sweet voice. _

"_What is it love?" he asked continuing to play my song._

"_Where do babies come from," I asked. He immediately stopped playing the song and went into what looked like a state of shock. Were babies such a terrible thing that they put people into shock._

"_Daddy, are you alright?" I asked shaking his arm. He looked back at me wide eyes. I heard uncle Emmett and uncle jasper laughing about something downstairs. Probably a video game._

"_Why do you want to know?" daddy questioned putting me in his lap. He turned me so I would face him._

"_Well there are babies on TV and they come out of the mothers stomach. How do they get there?" I asked. Man my uncles must have found something hilarious._

"_Um well um," he rambled. Were babies that bad? Did people not want them? Did he not want me?_

"_No baby that isn't it, babies are wonderful things," he answered running his fingers through his hair._

"_So how did I get in mommy's stomach?" I asked. Then I heard my uncles take a set on the couch in daddy's old room. They looked like they were quite entertained. Daddy growled at them. They smiled innocently back._

"_Well sweetheart when a man and a woman love each other that want to show there love in everyway possible," he looked very embarrassed. I had never seen him embarrassed before._

"_They want to get it on," uncle Emmett interrupted. _

"_Emmett, shut up," daddy scolded him._

"_And one of the way is physical. Which is called intercourse or sex," he said the last word with hesitation. What was sex?_

"_Or the horizontal tango, bow chicka bowwow, fu- ow," uncle jasper hit Emmett._

"_Thank you jasper," daddy said to his brother. Uncle jasper smiled._

"_Anyway sex is when a man and a woman,"_

"_Do they have to be related?" I pondered. Would I have to have this "sex"?_

"_No they can't be related," he said quickly. Makes since._

"_Hey guys," I smiled when I heard Jacob come in. he gave me a kiss on the forehead and sat on the ground next to my uncles. Then a question hit me._

"_Daddy, I'm not related to Jacob and I love him," I said. He looked down at me confused. I was trying to block my thoughts from him._

"_Yes," he motioned me to continue. I was shocked he didn't realize were I was taking this._

"_Then am I going to have sex with Jacob?" I asked sweetly. My dad went into another state of shock. I looked around to see my two uncles dieing of laughter, if that was possible. Jacob looked like someone just told him that he was a girl and didn't know it. Shocked._

"_No, no, no," my dad yelled when his shock phase was over. He honestly kind of scared me. He apparently was starting a rant. Maybe I should have waited for momma. "You are never to have any sexual relationship with Jacob. Ever. Even when you are grownup, which are the only people who can have sex, you may not!" he finished his rant. I looked over to Jacob. He had the same wide eyed expression everyone had. Even the two who laughed at everything were silent. But I wasn't so shocked. Just mad._

"_But why not?" I whined. He fit the category. What was the problem._

"_Because I am you father and I said do," he pointed his finger at me when he scolded. I had never seen him do that before._

_I heard the garage door open. Thank goodness. Momma was home. She wouldn't yell at me like daddy or laugh like my uncles. Would she?_


End file.
